


The One Where Dean is Genderfluid and Afraid

by BuckyBarn3s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dean Winchester Angst, Dysphoria, Genderswap, M/M, supernatural alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s
Summary: Dean is genderfluid and coming to terms with it. Sam is going to help as best he can.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean has suppressed himself for so long. He wanted to be free but never could, especially with John always around.

Dean always felt kind of weird all his life. He didn't quite fit in. Yeah, he played the sexy jock who slept with the available girls, but he also played the sneaking around and sleeping with boys character.

When he was with the girls he was suave and sexy and just what they wanted.

When he was with boys and men he asked to be called a girl and treated like one. It would satisfy his need for a little while but never long enough.

Dean was always afraid John would find out so he always kept it a secret. He never told Sam, never wrote in a journal of any sort, and never, under any circumstance, did he mention anything accidentally. He watched everything he said and picked though it with a fine toothed comb.

But now... John's dead. Azazel killed him.

Only thing Dean is worried about is how Sammy will think of him. What about Bobby?

One day while Sam is researching, like he loves doing, Dean is dressed in her favorite green dress with the white tights and black ballet flats. She'd commandeered the bathroom and had done her makeup very carefully. There wasn't much she could do with her hair, having it cut too short so dad wouldn't be suspicious of anything, but she felt fairly pretty.

She came out of the bathroom and twisted her hands together. She was self-conscious but she would deal with it however she could.

"Hey, De. Do you wanna go to that place you pointed out earlier this week?" Sam said without looking up.

"Which one?" Dean asked, voice higher and lips dry.

"It was called something like Rabut's Watering Hole or some shit." Sam looked up as he waited for Dean's answer. She swallowed thickly and waited for his reaction. "Well?"

"Are you not bothered by this, by me?" Dean asked.

"By what? You finally being true to you? Fuck no. It's about time you came out with it. Now, big sis, do you wanna go or not?" Sam smiled a little before closing the laptop.

"Uh, sure. We can go." Dean grabbed her old, worn leather wallet and put it in a clutch for her to carry.

"Awesome." Sam grabbed his jacket and slung it over his broad shoulders. "What do you want me to call you on your girl days?"

"Dean is fine. But," she cleared her throat and fiddled with the car keys. "Could you call me just De when we are in public?"

"Sure thing." Sam gave a large grin and wrapped an arm around De's shoulder. "Anything you want, sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looked over to his sister as she drove and smiled. He was happy to see that she was finally doing what she needed to do to be  _her_. 

"You know you'll have to tell me what day you're on, right?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I'll tell you," Dean said. 

"So, what took you so long?" 

"Fear," She answered honestly. "I didn't want dad to find out."

"Oh, okay." Sam let the case close, holding his tongue until tomorrow perhaps. Dad always knew. He just wanted to let De come out with it herself. 

Fifteen minutes passed and De found the bar she had spotted and pulled into the lot. Once they were inside, Sam felt a few heads turn to his sister. Or him, but that was highly unlikely. De was oblivious as she walked up to the bar and slid onto a stool, thighs closed for once to keep from flashing anyone who might be looking. Sam was amused by the change in her. When she was Dean she was spread all over the place and gruff and loud, but as De she was quiet, soft, and all closed of limbs. Sam had only seen her switch between Dean, the male, and De, the female. He didn't know if she had a they or not. 

De ordered a drink and sipped on it slowly. She was feeling self-conscious, even though she knew she shouldn't. Besides, she could probably kick the ass of anyone who messed with her. Sam plopped rather gracefully for a man his size into the stool next to De. 

"You know, you sure do get a lot of attention like this, sis," Sam observed aloud. 

"What, no I don't," She said quickly. She glanced around the bar and saw a few people  _were_ looking in her direction. Some noticed her attention and diverted their eyes, but others stared and smiled lewdly. Only a small few smiled sweetly and raised a glass or bottle to her. Maybe like three. 

"Told you." Sam took a swig of his beer and ran a large hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Don't break too many hearts... or wrists while I'm gone." Sam winked and proceeded to the bathroom. He did his thing and washed his hands, smiling. Maybe he would buy her a wig for her girl days if she wanted to keep her hair boy short. He would definitely get her a nice set of makeup for her birthday so she could have more options. 

He came out of the bathroom and saw two or three guys surrounding De, competing for her attention. Her cheeks were red and she played with the skin on her wrist, refusing to look up. Sam leaned on the wall and watched from the distance, making sure no one thought they could get the upper hand on his sister, even though he knew she could kick their asses in no time. She shouldn't have to mess up her beautiful dress to kill some jackass. 

One brave man reached over and grabbed her chin and raised her head gently to look at her face. He smiled and said something Sam couldn't hear, but it looked like "Hi." De said something back and blushed a little more. A small smile graced her lips. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers. Clearly a nervous habit she has, playing with her hands. Dean never did that. He was always so confident. 

___

 

De smiled at the man who was talking to her, using such outdated phrases. 

"So, you come here often?" He said, cheesy grin on his pink lips. 

"No, just passing through town with my brother."

"Oh, is your brother going to kick my ass if you go home with me?" He moved closer and pressed his chest against her arm. 

"I don't know, he's over there," De said pointing to him. She knew he was watching and waiting to see if he would have to defend her, even though it was completely unnecessary. The man hitting on her looked up and saw Sam standing against the wall. Sam raised one large hand in salute.

"He sure is a big thing, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I was the one who took care of him and I never put Miracle Grow in that boy's food." De laughed and waved to Sam. 

"Why were you the one to take care of him? Where were your parents?"

"I'd rather not talk about that. I shouldn't have brought it up." De shook her head. "Anyway, he wouldn't have to kick your ass. I could do that all on my own."

"Oh, really?" The guy laughed playfully. "You do look like a strong woman." He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her other hand. "Strong hands, which is odd for a woman."

"Yeah, I guess it's just..." She trailed off and looked in Sam's direction. He had an eyebrow raised and was standing, feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed. He could see De's discomfort. "I guess I'm just a freak," She said quietly, knowing it was the truth. She was freak. She never should have come out tonight. She never went out on girl nights anymore. 

"What?" The guy asked, clearly having not heard her. 

"I'm just going to go home." She stood up and looked at Sam across the room. Sam came walking over, long legs making quick strides to his sister's side. 

"But we didn't even get to talk," The guy protested. 

"I'm not feeling well," She said. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked with her to the car. 

"Give me the keys, De," Sam said. She handed over the bag and slid into the passenger seat. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She leaned on the door when Sam shut it and didn't say a word. 

 

___

 

Sam wanted to know what the guy had said to make De like this. She had gone from happy to something not so good. Heads would roll if the guy said something wrong. 

Sam drove in silence back to the dingy motel and walked De back inside. She locked herself in the bathroom. Water was running. Sam cleaned his gun.

De came out of the bathroom, face scrubbed clean, almost raw, and in shorts and a black T-shirt. She laid in bed and turned her back to Sam. 

"I'll kill him if you want me too, De," Sam offered.

"Don't call me De," She said quietly. "That's not my name and it will never be my name."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stayed awake through the night and watched De's back as she quietly cried herself to sleep. He was not happy about his sister crying. Sam has seen her cry before. He didn't like it then either. Even if it was Dean and not De crying, it was still his strong sibling crying and they never did that unless it was extreme.

This crying was worse than "I-tortured-people-and-liked-it" crying. She was quiet. She shook very little. If Sam had managed to get to sleep, he never would have woken up to her tears.

She'd eventually fallen asleep, her smooth legs pulled up to her chest nearly and her arms wrapped close to her body. Sam had gotten up after she was out and pulled her thin, meager blankets up over her body so she'd be warmer as she slept.

Sam laid back on his own bed and stared at he ceiling. She didn't deserve to feel like that. It wasn't right.

___

Dean woke up with a major crying hangover. He felt like steamrolled shit. He just pulled the blankets up around his chin and stretched them taut. He sighed and opened his eyes. Everything felt bleak and drained of any kind of color. It was like a dementor had come through and destroyed all the happiness. 

Wow. He really must be down in the dumps. He didn't give a dry chuckle or a twitch to his lips in regards to his own joke.

He sat up and put his feet over the side of the bed. He scrubbed a hand over his lips and chin.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Sammy asked as he came out of the bathroom, drying his paws.

"I'm fucking great, Sammy," Dean grumbled unhappily as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

___

It was obviously Dean today and not De. She didn't talk like that. Truth be told, Sam didn't think he'd see De again after the night before. He hoped he saw her again because Dean needed to let her out to be a happily functioning person. Well, as happy and functioning as a Winchester could be.

Dean came out of the bathroom, his hair still quite hedgehog like and his shirt rumpled. He tugged on some jeans, dirty as hell from digging that last grave up, and a clean shirt before sliding the flannel over that. He used his hands to fix his hair as best as he could and tied on his boots. This was the quietest he's been in a very long time.

"Ready to go, Sammy?" He asked as he slung his duffel on his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam slung his own duffel over his shoulder and followed Dean out to the car.

Sam followed his brother out to the Impala and slid in the passenger seat. Dean started the beautiful beast up and started on the drive to the bunker.


	4. Chapter 4

Six months dragged on by. Sam was starting to feel the tension from before Dean came out as gender fluid, but this time twice as bad because now Dean knew Sam knew and he knew Sam accepted it. He was obviously have trouble coming to terms with it himself, what with the acceptance and all that. 

"You know, Dean, you really should go and have a jolly good time if it so suits you," Sam kind of said in passing. 

"Jolly good time? What the fuck are you, Irish?" Dean snapped. 

"Dean, I'm trying not to be a jerk about this."

"Well, you're being a bitch, so how about you lay the fuck off and let me do what I goddamn well please." Dean slammed the door to his bedroom, leaving a resounding echo and eventually silence in its wake. 

"Bastard," Sam muttered. 

___

"So, get this," Sam began. "I think we have a hunt in this rinky-dink town. Says this Gorge Frank was on his death bed and suddenly he was doing somersaults and dancing like a fool. The town says it's some kind of miracle."

"What do you think it is? Demon? Or maybe that one reaper thing with that Le Grange fellow?"

"I don't know. What do you say we go check it out. We haven't fucked anything up in a while, so there isn't anything for us to fix yet." Sam shrugged and closed the laptop. Dean scoffed and agreed. He stood and went to his room to prepare his duffel so he'd have shit to wear, like the FBI suit.

Sam went to his own room and packed two duffel bags. One with his own clothing, and the other with the feminine versions of Dean's clothes. He still had jeans, but they were bedazzled with rhinestones on the back pockets. His flannel shirts were women's button-ups and his FBI suit was a pencil skirt and a soft blouse. Dean was going to be extremely pissed off when he found his duffel bag missing from the trunk, but something had to be done, and if forcing Dean to wear such feminine clothes was what it took to convince him no one gave a shit about the way he looked or what he considered himself, then so-goddamn-be-it! 

Sam huffed to himself and swung the duffel bags onto his shoulder. He went to the garage where Dean was loading up and tossed in his bags. 

"Two, Sammy? Whaddya need two for?"

"I think I'm going to start carrying around some of the old tomes in the bunker that way we can have a dabble of information when we don't have WiFi any where."

"Yeah, since when has that ever happened? You always have signal everywhere." Dean closed the trunk and palmed the keys as he walked to the driver's seat. 

"I don't know, Dean. Just in case." Sam rolled his eyes and did a victory dance on the inside. He knew Dean wasn't going to look in the bags or even tell him he couldn't take another one, but he had a small niggling that Dean wouldn't let him take it. Not that that would have stopped him, you know.

_This oughtta be fun!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sam brought both bags into the motel room with him and waited for Dean to go away long enough for Sam to replace his bag. All he had to do was wait for Dean to go get some food so they could eat before going to bed. They drove quite a while and were ready to just sleep so they'd be "refreshed."

Sam cracked open his laptop and connected to the motel's WiFi. The connection was weak, but it would have to do. Dean tossed his duffel bag onto the bed and put some of the beer in the mini fridge.

"I'm going out for food," Dean said as he grabbed his keys and left. Sam sighed and closed the laptop. He waited for the sound of the Impala to fade from his ears before  he got up and grabbed Dean's duffel bag. He peered inside and saw not one scrap of feminine clothing. He zipped it back up and switched it with the bag full of "books." He arranged it believably and plopped Dean's original bag down on next to his own bag. 

Twenty minutes later, Dean comes in with a sack of food, no doubt greasy and completely unhealthy. Sam lifts Dean's original duffel and tells Dean he's going to put the bag back in the trunk of the car. Dean tosses him the keys with a "told you to leave them in the car, Sammy," and goes to pulling the food from the bag. Sam opened the trunk and grabbed the tarp to wrap the duffel bag in. He wrapped it up cleanly and tossed it into a bush off to the side of the motel. Better safe than sorry, yeah? He didn't know what he was going to do when Dean discovered the switch, but he knew it wasn't going to end well, most likely. 

Sam went back inside the motel room and sat at the small table and began to eat his burger. 

_And now we wait._


	6. Chapter 6

Sam woke up clutching his jaw. Blood was seeping into his mouth from where his teeth cut open his cheek. Dean must have found his clothes. Sam rolled out of bed and landed on his knees on the opposite side of the bed.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean snarled. His hands were quivering with his rage, looking like he still had the Mark and the Blade.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you're ignoring it, Dean. I had to do something eventually or you'd go fucking bat shit crazy. Or crazier, haven't made my mind up yet." Sam stood slowly, refusing to take his eyes off his big brother until absolutely necessary.

"I was doing fine, Sam!" Dean yelled, running around the bed to get to Sam.

Sam leaped over Dean's bed and landed on the other side and ran to the other side of the divider. Dean came closer and tried to grab Sam, but he was too slick and escaped to the side and ran into the bathroom before Dean could get a hold on his arm. He did, however, feel Dean's fingers in his hair for a split moment before he slipped away. Maybe it was time for a hair cut, after all.

Dean was beating on the door and yelling obscenities at Sam until he gave up with a defeated sigh. Sam wasn't taking any chances, though, and did his morning business and showering. He chanced opening the door and saw Dean sitting on the bed, a pair of bedazzled jeans in his hands.

Dean got up and went to the bathroom, duffle bag in hand. He closed to door behind himself and locked it so he could get dressed. She had to admit, the pants were really pretty and the woman's cut Ramones shirt was very nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has smut.


	7. Chapter 7

De grabbed the pillow in front of her face and bit into it to stop herself from screaming and the fat cock rammed in and out of her tight hole. It had been too long since she'd been fucked properly and was creaming her panties this guy had pulled aside so he could get to her asshole. The man (was his name Frank, Mark?) was grunting each time he slammed inside.

"Such a tight little bitch," the man groaned. "Could fuck this little pussy all day long." Of course, De let out a squeal of pleasure when he called her ass a pussy, because she wanted to feel feminine. "Bet you could take me and my buddy in here at the same time, stretch this pussy so no one else can ever have it."

She felt her cock twitch and give another blurb of precum at the idea. She reached down with one hand and pinched her nipple as hard as she could, panting yes, yes, yes until she was blue in the face.

"Let me see that slutty little face," he grunted as he ripped his cock from her ass. He turned her on her back, manhandling her just right. He wrapped a hand around her jaw and forced her lips open. "I'm gonna wreck this pretty mouth and you're going to like it, aren't you, slut?" De nodded her head quickly, tongue reaching out to lick the fingers that had been in her ass. He grabbed her hips and yanked her down until her lips were level with his leaking cock. She licked her lips, pupils blown so wide her eyes were black, and opened her mouth. He sank in with no preamble and started fucking just as hard as he had fucked her ass. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she choked and gagged on the wide girth as precum drizzled down her throat.

"Finger yourself, slut," he groaned out from above her. She reached down and spread her milky thighs littered with fresh sex bruises and sank two fingers in her sopping asscunt. She used her other hand to caress his ass and sink a finger in his asshole. He grunted and tightened around the end of her finger and came, filling up her ruined throat with his thick cum, his cock all the way down her throat to stop her breathing. She watched as he came and felt his cock swell in her already stretched-wide mouth.

When he finished coming, he pulled his cock from her mouth and closed her lips.  Her skin was rosy and her eyes were glazed, but she hasn't come yet. He leaned down next to her face and whispered, "I'm gonna eat you out until you come. How does that sound, baby girl?"  She nodded and spread her thighs even further, putting a slight strain on her hips.

He got between her thighs and stared at her cock, soaked wet through the pink, satin panties. It was so pretty, but he had a duty to fulfill. He lifted her ass and started licking and sucking the abused hole, earning keening sounds from her lips. Her fingers found their way into his hair and held him close. He stuck two of his fingers in her ass and spread them so he could lick inside her silky walls better. He could feel her ass get tighter as she neared orgasm, and smiled against her sloppy asscunt.

"That's it, baby girl, come on my face," he encouraged as he began eating her ass again. Her breath stopped, her hands tightened their grip until his hair felt like it was being pulled out, and get back bowed as she filled her sexy panties with her girl jizz. He brought her down with gentle strokes in her ass and light kisses to her cock.

"Such a good girl," he praised as he sat up and stroked her rosy cheeks. She leaned into the touch and just laid there, trying to recuperate from the fucking of her life.

\---

"So glad you packed that stuff, Sammy," Dean rasped, his throat wrecked from the man's cock.

"What the hell happened to you," Sam asked worriedly. Dean had just gone off last night and hadn't returned. He left a voicemail on Sam's phone saying not to worry, but couldn't exactly stop that reaction.

"I got fucked so god damned hard, I won't be able to sit or talk right for a few days," he said whimsically.

"Dude," Sam protested.

"Hey, I didn't give you the details, did I?" Dean laid back on his motel bed and closed his eyes.

"Whatever, just get some sleep. We have to go out later."

"Mkay, Sammy," Dean muttered sleepily.


	8. Chapter 8

De pulled the high-waisted pencil skirt over her clean shaven thighs and zipped it up. The panties she had on underneath were black satin that cupped and concealed the him parts well. She put on an A cup bra that fastened in the front and matched her panties with the white blouse over top of that. The shirt was kind of sheer, allowing tantalizing peeks at the black bra if one looked hard enough.

De looked in the mirror and smiled, lips fat and red like blood, green eyes with cat eye makeup, and contour to make her face more feminine. The silky brown wig Sam had bought her fit on her scalp and framed her face in slightly curled locks. She looked beautiful.

She exited the bathroom and stood with her arms spread a bit for Sam to see.

"You look beautiful, De," Sam smiled and put her black heels on the table. "Put these on and we can go."

De sat down in a chair and slid the heels onto her feet, surprised by the comfortability.

"Dr. Scholl's gell inserts. You'll thank me," Sam said as he slung his FBI jacket onto his broad shoulders.

"How do you know about them, Sammy?" She asked, voice noticeably a slightly higher pitch.

"Jess liked heels and she knew about them." Sam looked down at his fingers, a small smile on his lips. "She may or may not have convinced me to do drag once, too, so, yeah, I know how comfortable they are."

"My baby brother did drag?" De laughed and slid her own jacket over her shoulders. "Were you a pretty little thing?"

"Actually, yes, I was. Jess fucked my brains out later that night." Sam palmed the keys and tossed them to De. "We should go before this gets weirder."

"You're probably right." De walked, head high and back straight, out to the impala to talk to the coroner. Apparently Mister Got-Better-Real-Quick had died suddenly.

Sam noticed the slit up the back of the skirt gaped open with every step, giving a glance at pale thigh. He just shook his head as he smiled.

_Fucking_ _finally_ _._


	9. Chapter 9

The police didn't have any idea what had happened, not that the Winchesters expected anything different. They couldn't understand how he had just dropped suddenly from the brain tumor. It hadn't been there after he had miraculously been healed, but it came back with a vengeance and killed the man.

Now they were more than confused by the ordeal. The guy hadn't gone to any kind of faith healer or made a deal, leastwise that he'd admit to. Upside to the whole thing? Two cops hit on De. Not a benefit to the case, obviously, but, nevertheless, it made her feel pretty good about herself.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"No, seriously, what the hell?"

"I don't know." Sam scrubbed a hand over his face in exasperation. "Maybe we should call Cas. He might know what the fuck is up."

"Maybe." De sat down on the bed and scratched her head. "Dear Castiel, you awake around somewhere? We're gonna need some help, so if you could poof your feathered ass down here, that'd be great."

"You needn't insult me," Castiel said.

"I didn't."

"My ass is not feathered. I don't have an ass. My vessel does, but there are no feathers there."

"Okay, Cas, I was kidding." De rolled her eyes. "So, our patient had a brain tumor, didn't, then did again, back bigger and meaner," De started. "He says he didn't make a demon deal, not that a demon could give him his tumor back, and we have hit a dead end."

"What if he did make a deal, but someone else was banking on him biting the dust and made a deal for the tumor back?" Sam asked, tossing the fairly outlandish, but entirely possible, idea out there.

"Must be the case." Castiel disappeared without another word.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know."

De tossed her hands up and flung herself back on the bed.

"So, who would hope he would die? Who is there to benefit from it?" De asked from her horizontal position.

"His kids or husband, maybe? Seems a little fucked up for his kids to do that, though. To their own father?" Sam tapped away at his computer, working his nerd magic to look into Mr. Frank's life. "So, he has - had? - two kids he had from his ex wife. His son works as a delivery nurse and his daughter works as a mechanic three towns over."

"Motive? Did he have any money for them to inherit or something?"

"No, the man was dirt poor. He and his husband were retired and barely surviving off Social Security." Sam clicked away some more, looking further. "However, his daughter often went to the hospital for accidents." He opened up her medical history. "Broken bones, concussions, and two suicide attempts. Christ, if there was child abuse, that might be motive."

"Okay, so we interview boy or girl first?"

***

"I understand your father has recently passed but we need to ask some questions," Sam put on his sympathetic face and lifted his eyebrows.

"That bastard didn't deserve to be a father," Lisa practically spit. "That man was an ass. He couldn't understand why I didn't want to wear his shitty dresses and play with those ugly dolls, so he fucking hit me. Said if I wanted to act like a boy, he was going to treat me like a disobedient brat."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. No one ever believed me either, can ya believe that?" She snorted and ran a hand over her blonde hair covered in spots of oil.

"We need to know if you know anything about his miraculous recovery," De inquired. "Or about his sudden default back."

"Oh, I made a deal with some bitch. Said if I signed over my soul to them they'd kill my father. I didn't think twice. Ten years, they said."

***

"So, demon. Good. I want to kill me some of them fuckers." Dean straddled his seat and sipped on his beer.

"How are we going to catch this fucker, though? They all know who we are. They know our faces. He'll see us coming and smoke his ass out," Sam contemplated.

"Well, he made a deal with Beaty McBeaterson, turned around and made a deal with someone who wanted him dead." Dean rested his elbows on the table and scratched his stubble. "Maybe Anthony loved Daddy dearest and when he finds out baby sister practically put a hit on daddy's head, he might want some kind of revenge."

"You think?"

"Worth a shot." Dean shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean left for a beer run and Sam called Castiel down to talk.

"Why are you being an asshole?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're being an asshole," Sam said slowly, almost as if he was confused by Castiel's confusion.

"You don't understand."

"Help me understand, then. You don't have to be a dick, just popping in and out without helping us." Sam sighed. "Well, without telling us you can't help or something instead of disappearing like a..." Sam stopped and looked at Castiel.

"Like a what, Sam?"

"Like a girl with her crush."

"That's absurd." Cas seemed almost offended. "I do not have a 'crush' on Dean."

"I didn't say you had a crush on anyone specific. You're a terrible liar."

"That's not true. I once deceived you and your brother," Castiel retorted.

"Not the point, Cas." Sam rolled his eyes. "Besides, you just admitted to liking Dean in a more than platonic way."

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you kind of did, Cas. When I said you were acting like a girl with a crush, you immediately said Dean, therefore you kind of made it obvious that you are crushing on Dean like a teenage girl." Sam stated all of this very calmly to Castiel.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Castiel snipped.

"I want you to stop being a little pussy and come clean with Dean, or De, whichever he happens to go by, because I can tell you this, it is pretty much reciprocated, and repressed, because despite all the progress he has made so far, this is still something he is struggling with."

"What is he struggling with?"

"Bisexuality, Castiel." Sam sighed. The angel, for all his years of observing humanity at its finest, and worst, still doesn't have fucking clue about shit. "Dean is bisexual. He likes dick and pussy."

"Don't be so crude, Sam." Castiel almost sounded like he was scolding Sam, but was clearly too embarrassed to pull it off affectively.

"I'm putting it simply so you can stop looking at me like I have seven heads. I'm not oblivious to my brother's problems, desires, whatever you want to call them."

"I am not a simpleton."

"Oh my..." Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, we are getting no where with this conversation right now. I have tried to explain to you that you need to be a little less of an asshole to Dean while you are around, and to just come clean with him already. I have been stuck in the middle of all this... this sexual tension for years. I'm tired of it, and you need to get it out of your systems."

"I don't understand what you mean by our systems."

"I NEED YOU TWO TO FUCK ALREADY SO I CAN CONCENTRATE WITHOUT YOU TWO EYE FUCKING EACH OTHER EVERY TIME YOU ARE AROUND ONE ANOTHER. I'm so fed up with this sexual tension."

Castiel was stunned into silence by Sam's outburst. Of course he had an attraction to Dean, he rebuilt the man from the bottom up. He pieced him together inch by inch. But Castiel had never sensed that Dean was into males, only females. Perhaps it was something long suppressed.

"I don't understand how I am supposed to follow up on this request."

"It isn't a request, Cas, this is a demand." Sam rolled his eyes and rubbed a hand over the unshaven stubble on his cheeks. "I'm gonna leave and go somewhere, and when I get back I expect y'all to have fucked, but clothed by the time I'm walking through the door, do you understand me, Castiel?"

"Yes, I do."

Sam nodded and slung on his jacket. He took off out the door, but stopped before shutting the door. "If I find out you poofed the fuck out of here, so help me, I will find your ass and trap you in a holy fire circle." He slammed the door and took off.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam strolled down the streets, hands tucked away in his jacket pockets. He heard a vehicle rumble that sounded quite a bit like the Impala. Sam tucked himself between two buildings, hiding in the dark. It was the Impala, Dean behind the wheel, rumbling down the street to the motel, where Castiel had better have fucking stayed. Once the car was cleared from sight, Sam emerged from the dark and continued the walk. He could almost feel the tension between Cas and Dean, even from this distance.

Have fun boys.

***^^***

Dean opened the door and entered. "Sammy, I got some food... Cas, what are you doing here?"

"I've come because I want you, and I think it would be a wonderful if we could... how do people say it these days... fuck." Castiel was trying for coy and was kind of failing miserably. He had loosed his tie slightly.

"Uhm, Cas, why are doing this, it's kind of weird." She was pretty damn confused, goddammit, he, not she. Castiel was acting really fucking weird. Not that Dean wasn't interested, but this was a little too much. Cas was attempting to divest himself of his clothes in a sexy manner, but it was sad.

"I want you, and I know you want me too."

"Oh, geez, let me help you." Dean dumped the food on the table and took off his jacket. Dean approached Castiel, kind of warily, but confidently, if that was even a likely combination. Dean pulled off the tie and tossed it onto the floor, then the jacket slid over Cas's arms and it too met with the floor. Dean slowly unbuttoned Cas's shirt, relieved there wasn't anything else beneath it. It took a while but eventually Cas was without clothes and appeared to be rather pleased by the idea.

"Now you," Cas requested as he reached for the hem of Dean's shirt.

***^^***

Had it been long enough for Sam to venture back. It was getting kind of nippy and his watch indicated it had been an hour and a half. He slowly began his walk back, crossing the alley he had hidden in, so he wasn't too far away anymore. By the time Sam was entering the room, Dean was sliding on his shirt. His hair was thoroughly mused and he had sweat beaded on his temples. Granted it could've been weird if the two brothers hadn't lived in such close quarters. Poor Sam had walked in on his brother having sex with twins once. But it wasn't weird, especially knowing that the tension was diffused between the hunter and angel. Now they could get it on whenever they wanted, as long as Sam got a little forewarning so he could be gone.

"Feel better?" Sam asked, eyeing his bed, and was relieved to see it was not messy.

"Oh, yeah," Dean smiled a lopsided smile.

"I'm glad. Where's Cas?"

"He poofed on out of here when he heard you coming in." Dean shrugged. "That's fine by me."

"Now, would the two of you stop acting so goddamned odd around each other, since this sexual tension has been removed?"

"I didn't know we had been odd around each other, but at least now we won't be, hopefully." Dean sat down on his bed. "I need that kind of relief every once in a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read my writing and I feel like it is coming across as more split personality than fluid. I am not going to change anything because I want to track my progress if I do write more of this kind in the future. 
> 
> I am also aware that this isn't how gender fluidity actually works, but I do know that a few of you identify as fluid or something similar, so if you would like to make suggestions for future reference I am completely open to it. I would love some input from my readers to make things more realistic.
> 
> Also, this story is complete. I don't feel I can follow up on this any more. It was a very short story and I hope to write a longer, more developed one soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not genderfluid. So I do not understand fully how it works. Which means I should not be writing about it, but, I want anyone who does understand or does identify as genderfluid to tell me what I have wrong and what I need to change. I welcome any feedback. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
